Kodeth - (STALKER SURVIVAL SERIES Character)
Kodeth is the main antagonist of the STALKER EXPOSURE SERIES!, known mostly for his poz kodeth YouTube channel. Kodeth is a threat and an enemy to Fadi Zawawi and to the Tiger082762's YouTube channel, but is teamed to the hengelites and the Goroncity Zomby group. It is unknown what time and year Kodeth was born, as noted Kodeth is still a unknown stranger to Fadi Zawawi's L-I-F-E, and it's unknown of the name Kodeth is actually given to the real person. Biography Before Before Fadi and Kodeth met was at the end of 2014, where Kodeth finally finds one of Fadi Zawawi's oldest YouTube videos onto his YouTube channel and posts a hate comment on it and it begins making Kodeth stalk Fadi's YouTube channel for an argument. STALKER EXPOSURE SERIES! The Threat Kodeth starts sending out his friends to threaten Fadi Zawawi on his Steam account. (underconstruction) Cyber Personality Kodeth is a disrespectful, thief, threatening, ruthless, bully, uncaring person in online chat and social conversations. Kodeth has stole countless amount of YouTube videos from the Tiger082762's channel without violation and permission, some videos were flagged in the process, some have stayed on his YouTube channel given from Tiger082762's permission to Kodeth. Kodeth swears alot in a sarcastic way online while talking to Tiger082762 or AKA: Fadi Zawawi. Kodeth has not only stolen Fadi's YouTube videos, but also has done insulting things such as stealing YouTuber's information for example: Tiger082762. Kodeth has uploaded Tiger's information on pastebin countless times, without Tiger's permission along with his IP address and it's been recently removed in 2015. It's unknown how Kodeth's true personality is in real-life, but Kodeth doesn't always show his dark side and can be a reasonable person sometimes, the fact is in Psycho Tiger Gets DDoS'ed, Kodeth's friends offered to give Tiger a chance to sort the DDoS attacks out with them in IRC source chat. But he refused and got a direct IP DDoS attack and panicked. It's unknown how Kodeth is too everyone else on the Internet besides Fadi Zawawi. Kodeth seems to work together with his friends on Goroncity and some other people, but to be honest, Kodeth or someone that got hired by him had setup a DOXing YouTube channel and has doxed several YouTubers or more on the YouTube channel as of today the YouTube channel no longer exists, Tiger had terminated it from false personal information being pasted on the channel. Kodeth from a dangerous perspective has became a huge enemy to Fadi Zawawi and had sent some cops to his household which is considered swatting, but this wasn't during a livestream, it was during a Vlog or Video in Angry Kid Escapes Police, Michael had revealed to Fadi he wasn't calling the cops on him after their breakdown, he is to judge Kodeth for calling the cops and planning the swat on him. But this was never known or exposed. Right off the bat, Fadi Zawawi had proceeded to get revenge on Kodeth by doing the same thing he's done by uploading a YouTube video of him on the Internet showcasing his State/Country and City and possibly his IP address, but it's unknown if it was his real IP address, considering VPN exists. Fadi Zawawi has been finally stepping up and has tried to convince Kodeth to stop stalking his YouTube channel and doing terrible tormenting things to him to get him to become a friend of his, but Kodeth still continues to act the same way he's acted the past 3 to 4 years to Fadi. Fadi still considers Kodeth a enemy and a perverted stalker of his YouTube channel as of this year and today. Trivia *As of 2017 Kodeth has revamped his profile bio on his YouTube account poz kodeth and made it Fadi Zawawi's father bio picture, Michael Zawawi, stolen from one of his Vlogs. *This was originally Kodeth's alt image on his YouTube channel starting from 2014, 2015, 2016 and changed on 2017. *Kodeth and Fadi Zawawi had phone called and messaged each other in recently 2017 (IF YOU'D LIKE TO PHONE CALL Kodeth, go message him, not risking to commit a federal crime). Category:Stalkers Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Hackers Category:Characters Category:Skit Characters Category:Character Articles Category:STALKER EXPOSURE SERIES Characters